


One Day

by BuzzCat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Establish Relationship, F/M, Fluff, yay fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Darcy thinks Loki has left her forever, there's an insistent knock at her door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

_Based on[this ](http://th04.deviantart.net/fs70/200H/i/2012/301/2/3/mine__by_purplerhino-d5j9wue.jpg)picture because I thought the chair was a mirror and was too far in to change the idea._

Darcy sat in front of her mirror, picking at her bangs. They refused to hang just right and she had to be on stage in five minutes. Her makeup was done, at least. She silently thanked the gods for waterproof mascara as she wiped at the traces of tears that had ruined her powder.

Loki had gone back. To Asgard. Forever. They’d had a fight, a pretty big one. The kind that had her yelling so she wouldn’t cry, had his eyes flashing red as he had to fight through his emotions to maintain his human appearance. Darcy wanted to get married; Loki did not. She’d asked him that morning, even going so far as to buy a ring, a simple gold band with some words engraved on it that Thor had translated for her. Darcy had been so excited, eyes sparkling. When Loki heard her words, his smile had fallen, his whole body slumping over. He’d been full of excuses for why not to get married: not the same race, outliving her, and a multitude of other easily overcome obstacles. Darcy knew that the real reason was that he didn’t think she should be saddled with him. He had such a low opinion of himself, beneath the façade of confidence and the smirks of superiority. Darcy had shouted it at him, and Loki had yelled back that she was wrong. Yelled that it was because, in the end, they were just too different for their relationship to ever continue. At his words, Darcy had fallen silent. She’d closed the ring case, wiping at the tears,

“Then I guess you should go.” Loki had seemed hesitant to leave, but Darcy couldn’t do it. He either had to stay or go. If he stayed and they weren’t a couple, Darcy knew she would go insane. Loki eventually nodded and was gone in a blink. Darcy had fallen to the bed, crying until an hour ago, when she had left for her job, still sniffling. It was her week to act the part of Elizabeth in My Fair Lady and if she was gone they’d dock her pay, something Darcy couldn’t afford. Acting in a local theater troupe wasn’t the best paying job, but it meant that no one was peeking over her shoulder like at SHIELD and Darcy was prepared to trade better pay for more privacy.

There was a knock on the door. Josh poked his head in,

“30 seconds, Darcy.”

“Okay.” she said, finishing up the damage control over her face. Josh frowned,

“You alright? If you’re feeling under the weather or something, I can get Laney here in a couple minutes and you can leave for the rest of the show.” he said. Darcy emphatically shook her head,

“No, I’m fine. Be out in ten seconds.” said Darcy, packing her makeup quickly and hurrying out. Everyone would be far enough away that they wouldn’t see the worst of the streaks.

 

Darcy got through the performance with the minimum amount of screw-ups. It was a close thing when she stepped on the hem of her dress and put a hole in the bottom. Thankfully, everyone in theater knew to carry at least ten safety pins at all times and it was fixed in two minutes. By the end of the performance, everyone was patting her on the back with sympathetic looks. A few girls invited her out to get shit-faced, but Darcy wasn’t feeling it. She was feeling a carton of Ben and Jerry’s and ‘80s movies. As Darcy put wrapped the scarf around her neck, there was an insistent knock on her door. Darcy pulled her hair out from beneath the scarf and opened it. She barely had a moment to register it was Loki before his mouth was pressed to hers, fingers wrapped in her hair. She kissed him back passionately, moaning slightly. Loki pulled back when he realized there were tears dripping down her face. He looked truly distraught, a hand coming up to cup her cheek while the other combed through her hair,

“I’m so sorry. I, I didn’t think. If you still want to, we can get married. We can elope, we can live in Asgard, whatever you want. Just…just don’t leave me.” The last words were said in a whisper, tears budding in his eyes. Darcy nodded, smiling through her tears,

“Yes, yes we can still get married.” Darcy threw her arms around Loki, hugging him so tight she was almost afraid of breaking him. She whispered in his ear,

“One day. One day, you’ll see you how I see you.”

“I hope you never lose your illusions.” said Loki, keeping his arms tight around Darcy. Darcy tucked her chin into his shoulder. One day, he would understand. She had decades to wear him down, centuries to make him agree. One day.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, my second short Tasertrick fic in two days! I find that I write better if I have a fan manip picture to work from, so if anyone has a picture they think will spark ideas, just let me know! I'm always looking for inspiration. And now I'll actually have time to write!


End file.
